Thy love of a fallen angel
by Lanibyn
Summary: what a nice day to fall from heaven...
1. INTRODUCTION

INTRODUCTION!

Bubbles star as BUBBLES,RELAINE AND LOVE

Boomer star as himself, he was left by his two older brother who died at a car accident because of Butch's lazy driving that got them dead who ran over a truck…

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!<strong>

**PROLOUGE**

SECONDS OF THE SCREAMING AND THE FALLING AND THE WAVING RANDOMLY...

a loud thug was heard...

this is rain...dark colored areas, this is worse than I thought although the landing was soft. Relaine said

WHAT THE CRUD! get off me! boomer said

OH! IM SORRY, it wasn't my fault, i mean you think it's my fault, okay it's my fault...

boomer saw a beautiful blonde girl wearing a white necklace, a blue sleeveless top that is see through at the back, a blue miniskirt and flat shoes.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER!I DON NOT OWN THIS,OR ANY OF THIS!**

bubbles- star's as Relaine

bell- Relaine's little sis named Rylle

Minnie Mandy- she will be Vylarr,Vylarr is Relaine's best friend in heaven

Commander dee dee- well ofcourse she's from ppgD

and many more to come!

**CHAPTER 1: LET'S PRANK SOME ARCHANGEL**

Relaine:come on!Vylarr we have to put this before God notices that were awake!

relaine...were gonna be in serious trouble if we get caught,you do know I am gonna blame you for this right? coz im totally afraid of getting scolded and sent to hell...were angels were supposed to be cute and kind and forgiving said Vylarr

Relax vylarr nobody's gonna caught us said Relaine

NEXT MORNING...

wake up sprouts we got us some weeds to pick and flower farms to water!said commander dee dee

I feel good today vylarr coz I finally got my prank planted on those archangels said relaine

what was that cherubim relaine?commander dee dee asked

I said I wonder if they plant prankster eating plant on the archangel's farm,coz I don't know and im just a normal cherubim,right vylarr...explained relaine

yes,yes she did asked said vylarr

well being in cloud 105 does make you wonder about how the things are on the higher clouds, anyway lets go on the farms!

* * *

><p><strong>TIME FOR RELAINE EXPLANATION TIME!<strong>

**the farms are on cloud 103 and 104 you can go anywhere except for clouds 101 and 102 the first two clouds that receives soul and assign the soul onto their stations for example:**

when I died I came to cloud 101 and saw saints that took me to the door to heaven, the door to heaven allowed me to fly up to cloud 102 by force,when I was on cloud 102 I saw many guardian angels that gurads the room of God himself,without entering the room an assistant saint told me to go in front of the door but I shouldn't open it,i heard a voice that said I should be a cherubim that help all nature grow, then the assistant saint lead me to a door that says cherubim the other four doors says:

archangel,guardian angel,goddess and gods and messenger' boy enetered the door with the messenger written on I entered a bright light made me fall into a deep sleep,i woke up seeing that im already on cloud 104, I felt so sad that I had to fell asleep while im flying over cloud 103.

RELAINE EXPLANATION TIME IS DONE

* * *

><p>after watering the plants...<p>

dee dee:Vylarr the saints wants to talk with you

ON THE MEETING:

Vylarr:it wasn't me,i didn't put anything on the archangel's farm's I think they just got overloaded with the fertilizer...

archangel:then why did the plants have mouth's,our plants are violet and roses,the plant she planted was an angel eater plant,it was a good thing no one came close to the plant.

Vylarr:(thinking) I thought relaine wouldn't do this!

wait wait! Saint peter,it wasn't vylarr it was someone who likes wearing blue ribbons

Saint peter: relaine!relaine is the one who made this! call her at once

minutes later...

Relaine entered with one side of her hair tied with the same blue ribbon caught by the messenger

Relaine:Vylarr!i thought you wouldn't blame me-

she has nothing to do with this relaine cherubim,explain why an angel eating plant appeared on the archangel's farm?saint peter asked

**HOURS LATER...**

so it was because of them teasing you because you didn't became a higher position? saint peter asked

you should really accept what you were assigned to do,God picked you that place for a reason. assistant told her

**GOD gave relaine and vylarr a mission**

YOU RELAINE WILL MAKE PEACE ON EARTH

YOU VYLARR HELPED RELAINE WILL MAKE THE PEOPLE BELIEVE IN ME, BELIEVE IN PRAYING...

BOTH OF YOU SHALL LEAVE WHEN I OPEN THE BIG GATE OF HEAVEN

**RELAINE EXPLANATION TIME**

the big gate of heaven is a gate that allows angel's and souls to go down to earth or up to heaven,the gate can only be open when a new soul arrives,but if an angel wants to go down she or he must wait for God's signal,his signal is only between the time of many prayer's and the time of his only son's death, his son is Jesus Christ he lives on the far cloud the cloud is cloud 510 (floor five,cloud ten)

relaine explanation time done!


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER!I DON NOT OWN THIS,OR ANY OF THIS!**

well as you can see on the previous chapter there was no farewells,all you can see is the bottom of the page,well I won't be needing to warn you about the ending of the chapter so now you probably are going to continue to chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:HUMANS, IMMORTALS,MORTALS,CREATURES...**

THE NEXT DAY...

wake up relaine!wake up...vylarr said

you better awaken that girl or she is gonna be late for the opening of the gates. exclaimed dee dee

wake up...the time of many prayers came a few seconds ago...wake up relaine!vylar said in a much higher voice than her first try

alright,im awake,what is it for,it's still the time of many prayers...said relaine

dee dee:don't you remember, you and vylarr here, got a big punishment, you better go and talk to the saint's to receive instructions.

Vylarr:hurry,comb your hair,dress yourself and lets jet to cloud 102

alright,alright im moving...relaine said

MINUTES LATER...

you two will be sent down on earth with no wings,so you could...blend in,then you will be given 1 year and 3 days,on the third day your wings will appear again and you can enter heaven anytime on that day, but if the next day came and you still aren't up here you will be stuck on earth forever...explained one of the saints

well of course you two are given a necklace,when all it's beads turned to blue it means the gates are closed and when you take it off you will return to your angel forms. explained another saint

you mean...we are going to be given a new form?vylarr asked

yes,yes you are. said the third saint

to have communication,you will be given one pair of earrings each,it will light up when an incoming message from us will appear,now hurry up and go!the saint of all science said

AS SAID THEIR WINGS WERE GONE AND WHEN THEY REACHED THE OUTER PART OF THE GATE THEY WERE SEPARATED FROM EACH OTHER WITH DIFFERENT LANDINGS...

SECONDS OF THE SCREAMING AND THE FALLING AND THE WAVING RANDOMLY...

a loud thug was heard...

this is rain...dark colored areas,this is worse than I thought although the landing was soft. Relaine said

WHAT THE CRUD!get off me!boomer said

OH! IM SORRY,it wasn't my fault,i mean you think it's my fault,okay it's my fault...

boomer saw a beautiful blonde girl wearing a white necklace,a blue sleeveless top that is see through the back,a blue miniskirt and flat shoes.(the earrings were not noticeable)

Woahhh,hi lady you got name?im boomer...

im,im-

say your name is love or somethin' a messenger angel told her

yes,im love...faked relaine

is it always like this in here?Relaine asked

always what,dark?it's always dark in this town,cuz this town is the worst town in america,only the tough one survives.

Where do you live?Relaine asked

come on,i'll show you...boomer said

this is my home,that's uncle james,he's job is a painter,he paints walls on a construction site,that's aunt may her job is a chef on the other side of town,that's why she's safe,the gangster's like me hangs always in the middle of town,actually I was headed for the group but then you fell on me...boomer exclaimed

do you have any real parent,real families?relaine asked

no,my brother's,butch and brick died, we were driving to this town and well,thats what they get for being in the front seat's...my dad actually died because of the powerpuff girls...

(THEN IT RANG ON RELAINE'S PAST)

THE PAST...

nobody cares for weak you,i know I can handle you with just one touch,because your just little ol' bubbles and your not strong enough,not good enough too!HIM SAID

don't listen to him bubbles!BUTTERCUP YELLED

see,buttercup reacted because she agrees...HIM SAID

no!no!no!no!bubbles yelled

SHE WAS CAPTURED,LUCKILY BLOSSOM KICKED HER WAY THROUGH HIM'S CLAWS

that night...

real blossom and real buttercup were asleep,bubbles went for a drink,she saw him's puppets of blossom and buttercup,she actually thought it was her real sisters, she heard him's puppets talking about how weak bubbles is...she left a note and went to another town. while flying she bumped into an airplane which caused her to fall directly into the mayor of kingsville's backyard

her sister's got beaten by HIM on the next day,while she had to explain to the mayor while she was there on the backyard sleeping

MAYOR:what are you doing at my backyard?

BUBBLES:i was flying out of towns ville when a plane hit me..she floated then the mayor was shocked

MAYOR:SO?SO?

BUBBLES:i landed on your backyard,im a super heroine you know... I left my town because they take advantage of me...

MAYOR:your preety cute kid,well Im preety alone in this house,want me to adopt you?

BUBBLES:okay,i can prove to you later what I can do...

ASSISTANT:mayor,theres a bank robbery on jewel fancy

BUBBLES:miss,where is the exact location of this robbery?

ASSISTANT:ON THE THIRD STREET FROM HERE!

MINUTES LATER...

young girl saves PRECIOUS STORE!,what is your name?reporter asked

actually,the mayor hasn't given me a name yet,i belong to him...bubbles said

THEN BUBBLES FLEW BACK TO THE MAYOR'S HOUSE

wow!a heroine as a daughter of the mayor!we should talk to the mayor and ask his child's name!

then a huge crowd of people ran to the house of the mayor

I'LL NAME YOU RELAINE...FROM NOW ON YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER

(relaines point of view)

EXPLANATION TIME!

a few years later he married a woman who became my mom they had a child they named her Rylle, after two dozen of years living in heaven,now I remember who I truly am


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER!I DON NOT OWN THIS,OR ANY OF THIS!**

well this time you'll just have to realize that 'HEY IM AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE"

plus I am strictly not going to have a chapter more than two pages

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3:TAKING THE TIME TO THINK AND EXPLORE<strong>

BACK TO THE PRESENT...

hey boomer...is your dad named mojo jojo?do you remember a powerpuff girl named bubbles,blossom and buttercup?love asked

Yeah,my dad really loves being evil,the powerpuff girls are kinda friendly but im also kinda mad at them for killing dad...but I find the blue powerpuff girl adorable...boomer exclaimed

what's this town's name, anyway?bubbles/love/relaine asked

oh!this is kingsville, aunt may said that ever since the mayor's adopted daughter named relaine who is also entitled as the heroine, this town started loosing hope,i kinda even forget to have a liking on that blue powerpuff girl, the day I met relaine was amazing...but then the day she died was the day I started hating her sister named rylle,if rylle didn't made relaine reach for the stuff bear on the roof, she could have live and been my friend...boomer admitted

(so he likes bubbles and relaine,i wonder what he thinks about love)thought Bubbles a.k.a. Relaine a.k.a. Love

So love where do you live?i can take you home...boomer said

oh!no you don't need to my house is way to far!bubbles said

boomer:okay...but when I see you again ,you should let me take you home.

Bubbles/relaine/love walked at the back of boomer's house and flew to townsville,while heading there she saw darkness and the combination of the color red and black,finally she landed, a few people saw her and asked where she had been, she does not even recognized these people bacause their great grandparent were the one she had lived with,but now that she is an angel,she does not recognize them, since she and her sister's were made of chemical x her sister's still lives but she died because of falling from the roof, as many of the people in kingsville, she and rylle were playing while she accidentally caried her bear on flying then dropped it on the roof,when she returned her sister rylle asked to get the bear on the roof,then she failed.

Crowd of people:BUBBLES,DON'T LET BX1 AND BX2 CATCH YOU,THEY WILL TAKE YOU!

seconds after hearing people's complaints bx1(blossom x1) appeared along with bx2 (buttercup x2)

they tried capturing their sister but they didn't know she was an angel

bubbles removed her white necklace given to her before she lands on earth,then she returned on being an angel...

bx1 and bx2 were afraid of light because ever since the day bubbles left they lost a fight between him and them, after bubbles became relaine the angel again she showed some serious light show with the colors blue,yellow and white...townsville was restored again...

bx1 and bx2 returned to normal again!

blossom:bubbles?your an angel...?how?when?why?

Buttercup:wow,when you left, you got seriously upgraded!

Blossom:don't leave us again...we realized that we shouldn't have took advantage of you...

Bubbles:sorry guys but I became an angel because I died over two dozens of years ago...they just sent me back here to restore peace on earth...can you help me with that?

Buttercup:but why were you given this task?and how did you died?

I was given this task because I pranked some archangels, well when I left townsville a mayor found me, I became a heroine on kingsville then the mayor kept me as his daughter,then he married and had a child,they named her vylarr,Vylarr becamed my fake sister...one day I left her bear on the roof but because of all the commotion I forgot how to fly then fall from the roof to the terrace,it was very bloody,mayor daddy spent some money for the hospital,but a few days I died...bubbles exclaimed

sad story...blossom said

wow...so you pranked some archangels?buttercup asked

yeah, I planted some angel eating plant on their farm...messenger angel caught my blue said

common let's restore townsville!blossom said

and kick HIM'S butt!buttercup added

HOURS LATER...

thank you bubbles, buttercup and blossom for restoring happiness,orderliness,love,peace and safety to our little townsville...said the mayor of townsville

ummm... mayor, do you have a relative named mayor mayor?bubbles asked

yes,yes I do...he is my grand father's father...said mayor mayor the 4th

ohhh kay...hey girls since im done restoring peace here,why don't you help me with kingsville?

Okay,but you gotta tell us why we need to...blossom said

**RELAINE EXPLANATION TIME...**

the rowdyruff boys are made of chemical like substance right? So they are like us... never dying elements... except for brick,butch and me,we died because of accidents...

my sisters and boomer are still alive because they are in shape and aren't insane...

if I reminded myself to fly... I could have live...

my sister rylle is probably old now and is a grandmother

the mayor of kingsville and her wife surely is dead...

(DONE...)

MINUTES LATER...

BLOSSOM KNOCKED ON THER MAYOR'S HOUSE...

this is hopeless!why don't we just open the door, come in and talk to the woman bubbles said was rylle and restore happiness to this ugly town!buttercup said

finally a tall man opened the door...

what do you need?the man asked

we need to talk to a woman named rylle, she is the only woman who can help us...exclaimed blossom

the man was schoked after he notice the lady at the back and said

* * *

><p>gotta cut it from there<p> 


End file.
